


Jealous Hyukjae

by marsowon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, jealous hyuk, soft yehyuk uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon
Summary: Hyukjae is jealous after they finished recording the second episode of Super Junior Returns 4.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Jealous Hyukjae

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind that there's a few spoilers, so be aware of that ^^

It was hours after everyone had slept and the cameras were turned off that Jongwoon had woken up during the night, sighing as he left his bed and tried to walk through the room in the darkness. His steps were cautious, as soft as feathers so that he wouldn’t wake Kyuhyun up, though he doubted any sound would jerk him awake with the way he was snoring.  _ Cute _ , he thought and chuckled as he left the room, unfazed by how the hallways were dark. He walked towards the  _ master’s _ room and opened the door as quietly as he could, entering it and locking the door behind him. Unlike he had thought, Hyukjae wasn’t sleeping. Instead he had the bedside lamp turned on and was looking at his phone with a frown, muttering something under his breath. Jongwoon sighed, all his plans of just lying beside Hyukjae and cuddling so that he could fall asleep again being thrown out of the window.

“You are here, hyung. I didn’t expect you to come with how  _ satisfied  _ you looked when Kyuhyun sang you a lullaby.” Hyukjae said, not needing to look up to know who it was. His frown deepened once Jongwoon chuckled and approached the bed, sitting on the edge, and he shifted so that he wouldn’t be too close to him. “What are you doing?”

“Why are you moving away?” Jongwoon asked though he  _ knew _ why he was acting like this. Hyukjae scowled and turned his phone off, throwing it carelessly on the table beside his bed and crossing his arms as he looked at Jongwoon. “Come here. Why are you still jealous, babe?”

“What, can’t I feel jealous because I had to see  _ my _ boyfriend acting as a couple with my  _ roommate _ ? Am I supposed to feel joyful instead?” Hyukjae rolled his eyes, feeling mad with how Jongwoon was looking at him softly. “Stop looking at me like that.” He grabbed one of the pillows and threw it in Jongwoon’s direction, who barely managed to grab it before it hit him.

“You know I was following the rules, Hyuk. You said it yourself that we needed to follow them.” Jongwoon held back a smile, giving the pillow back to Hyukjae though he knew he would be attacked once again. “And you know Kyu did all that to make you jealous, Hyuk. Don’t let him know he succeeded.”

The pillow was thrown in his direction again and this time, Jongwoon allowed it to hit him. “Idiot. You shouldn’t have allowed him to create those rules.” Hyukjae huffed, completely annoyed. “And you shouldn’t have fed him like that! You don’t even do that to me! And he even fed you too. God, you are lucky I can’t punch you in the face or else..”

“Are you done? It’s late, Hyukjae-ah, and I really just want to cuddle with you before going to sleep.” Jongwoon interrupted before he could continue, making a move to approach him. “I missed spending time with you today. Kyuhyun was really nice to be around with, but honestly I missed you annoying me.”

“Of course you missed me, we are the real Tom and Jerry for a reason. That kid is really trying to steal my spot, I swear I am going to fight with him tomorrow and-” He mumbled, stopping when Jongwoon slipped under the blankets and pulled him to his chest. “Hyung.”

“Shh, enough. Stop frowning and just rest, babe. It’s late, tomorrow you can continue ranting and I promise I will listen.” Jongwoon whispered softly, pressing a kiss on top of Hyukjae’s head. “Now stop sulking. You look better when you are smiling.” He chuckled at the soft whine that escaped Hyukjae’s lips.

“... Hey, hyung?”

“Yeah?”

“I want my good night kiss.” Jongwoon chuckled and shook his head, but still raised Hyukjae’s head and held his cheeks, pulling him close enough so that their lips could touch. It was soft and just a little bit rushed, Hyukjae felt a bit desperate after spending the whole day without touching Jongwoon.

“Hyukjae-ah. I really don’t want to take this far.” Jongwoon muttered once they parted their lips and Hyukjae started to kiss his neck. “We should be sleeping..”

“Such a dirty mind, tsc. I wouldn’t want to do it _ here _ , I have conscience after all. I just wanted to kiss your neck, that’s it. Anyways, good night, hyung.” Hyukjae turned in his hold, making Jongwoon groan.  _ That tease. _

“You’re so done once we go back to my house.” Jongwoon sighed, but still smiled and pulled Hyukjae even closer. “Good night. I love you.” He pressed a kiss on Hyukjae’s nape, turning back just to turn off the light.

“I love you too.”


End file.
